User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
Archive Great Hall The Great Hall is the place where the Klingon High Council meets isn't it? Just double checking before I start the article. Tough Little Ship 16:01, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) I started it, but my TNG knowledge is limited. Maybe you can add the TNG info. There was also a Great Hall at Qam-Chee so will I create another article called Great Hall (Qam-Chee)? Tough Little Ship 16:17, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) The captain category Can I help you cat some other captains? Tough Little Ship 16:22, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Commander category? Is there one? Tough Little Ship 22:11, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) _\\// LLaP Not really important at all, but for yer info on Kes's presumed death, it should be noted Tanis lived into his teens or even his twenties if I remember right. I believe he said that Ocampans that use their telepathic powers can live longer. So maybe make a note she may still be alive out there ;-) Seeya 'round blue skin. - AJHalliwell 04:53, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I completely forgot about Tanis. Then again, it's been several years since I saw the ep, and even then it was only once, so yeah. Anyways, I'll make a note on it. Thanks a lot, pink skin! :) Category:Starbases OK, I stopped after http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Category:Starbases eight, with twelve more undone. Do you want me to rv everything back? --Perfecto 04:34, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :No, just leave it as it is, the admins will deal with it if they feel the need. One question, though, before you created the Starbase category, do you know if was it already located in the list? --From Andoria with Love 04:39, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::It wasn't. There's a list though at Federation starbases though only Starbase 257, Starbase 234 and Starbase 173 are currently linking back. Aren't categories better than lists?? How do we distinguish between making a list or a category? --Perfecto 04:48, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I personally cannot answer that coherently at this hour. My best description be to say the categories divide articles while lists merely list and link articles. (See? Told ya I wouldn't be coherent). However, you should find a better answer here, at least regarding categories. --From Andoria with Love 04:52, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Episode Summaries Thanks so much for your comment on my Talk page, I was a bit scared you'd hate it and tell me to leave your work alone! For These Are the Voyages..., is it the whole summary, only the top summary, or just the section that has been divided into teaser/act 1 that needs reworking? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 19:29, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Cuts in Hey, great work to both of you on the summary. But, and I dunno if you know this or not, but "seated at a console near the Enterprise tactical station", refers to the Engineering station. I dunno if it was intended to just mention it, or if ya didn't know, but it is. ;-) Good work blue skin and Defiant, for who i don't have a nickname. - AJHalliwell 19:40, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Oooh, good catch, pink skin. I wasn't sure about it myself. I'll let Defiant handle it, though, so as not to conflict with any edits he may do. And thanks for the compliment, I greatly appreciate it. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:44, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I knew that. Although I didn't even see this discussion, I added it to the summary! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:41, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Again, thanks for your comment. One question - is your work on "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" also from memory, or do you have access to that episode... somehow? Unfortunately, my contributions to "These Are the Voyages..." will have to wait - I'm going to sleep! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:49, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Just out of curiosity - are you going to finish the summary for "These Are the Voyages...", or are you just planning on leaving it uncompleted? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 18:00, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::About TATV, I see that you wrote on the Nominations page, "Defiant and myself are still in the progress of writing the episode's summary. Also, many pics are still needed." ::I think it would be better if you completed the article before I help, if you still want my assistance. Also, if you have any ideas for images for the summary, just contact me on my Talk page because I have the tools to make screen caps. However, I find choosing suitable images the hardest part of creating episode summaries, so if you have any ideas... ::I plan to continue writing "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II". Good luck with "These Are the Voyages..." --Defiant | ''Talk'' 19:09, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) Note to self... Update pages for Brock Peters and Salome Jens, and don't forget to complete act two of "These Are the Voyages...". --From Andoria with Love 15:32, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) Scotty's Memory Problem Thanks for the acknowledgement for the above. It took me a while to assemble a decent list and came back more than once to remember one I'd suddenly thought of. As for the explanation of Scotty's memory in "Relics", I know of a somewhat similar explanation. I wish I could take credit for it but I read it in one of Phil Farrand's beloved Nitpicker's Guides. Okay, so Scotty suspends himself in the Jenolen's transporter. 75 years later, when the Enterprise-D away team finds his pattern intact except for a point-zero-something percent signal degredation. It's possible those few points included memory engrams that included what occurred on the fateful maiden voyage of the Enterprise-B. Of course, once it comes back to him, or he gets around to looking up some historical records, the sobering reality that his longtime captain is dead returns. What do you think?--T smitts 05:54, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Yet another suggestion I hadn't thought of. I'll add it to the bottom of the section (giving credit to you and Farrand, of course). Thanks for the feedback! :) See you... out there! --From Andoria with Love 06:03, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) random chatter Hey, how ya doin blue skin? Great job on the Actors and TATV recently. Just wondering if you take requests, and do the Shran-rewrite on "Lawrence Montaigne"; also, didn't notice but, we have the same birthday-- cool, lol. - AJHalliwell 05:16, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) *''Very'' nice! Now if I could find a pic of him as Stonn. Thanks alot! See, we need more "social" things on MA, like a message board or something (we have something like it; but it's for policy only I think) And I'll have an all expense-paid trip to Risa this winter... ;-) - AJHalliwell 06:16, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Oh boy. You kids and your free time... Hey, if you get a free moment, could you look over a few of the categories I suggested at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions, just to help get the ball rolling on those? Thanks! --Alan del Beccio 05:57, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Constitution class Hi there. May I ask why you reverted my edit of the Constitution class page? Ottens 11:52, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Actor vs. actress Voice your opinion in ten forward rather than taking the matter into your own hands :My apologies about that. With the exception of the discussion on your talk page, I was unaware that the topic was being discussed in Ten Forward unitl I got to that point in the Recent changes. However, as I had already reverted the majority of them, I went ahead and reverted them all. If the community is in favor of the term "actor" to encompass both male and female performers, we have bots that can change the words; you don't have to go through each one yourself. ;) --From Andoria with Love 23:23, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) To avoid an edit war see: Memory Alpha:Ten Forward. - AJHalliwell 23:20, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Umm...must of been'a typo :-) - AJHalliwell 04:38, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) * you guys still going on about this? ;) --Alan del Beccio 04:43, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Edits sry about the rapid edits, my computer is crapping out Jackinthecrack 04:01, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Oy, boy, I know that feeling... --From Andoria with Love 04:03, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) but why did he protect it, it says see talk page. the problem is the current version is biased and not an encyclopedia entry. Jackinthecrack 04:06, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) theres a temporary page since u apparently dont like my edits u coulda just said so on the talk page Jackinthecrack I think I'm alone now... I think I'm the only Archivist logged on right now. It's lonely. I'm scared. Waaaah. Okay, not really. I don't mind holding the fort for a while. Hey, someone's gotta be here to counteract any vandalism. :D Now if I can just stop talking to myself... --From Andoria with Love 08:07, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Actually, talking to yourself is fine. You're only considered crazy if you start talking back to yourself. --From Andoria with Love 09:01, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Oh, good! *whew* I was worried there for a while. :) --From Andoria with Love 09:02, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) Note to self Update Robert Beltran. --From Andoria with Love 10:26, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) TATV Now that the episode summary is complete, do you still want a rewrite? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:10, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Just a note -- completed Act Two. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:06, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) DVD I'd be curious to know what seasons of Trek (if any) you have one DVD. I'm trying to find out who here is capable of making screen caps.--T smitts 20:55, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I do not have the technological know-how (or the resources) to make screen caps. Also unfortunate is that the only Treks I have on DVD are the seventh season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and the film Star Trek: Nemesis. Everything else - the entire run of Enterprise, TNG, and TOS and several episodes of DS9 and Voyager and the previous nine films - are all on VHS. I'm hoping to get more on DVD once I get the money. :( --From Andoria with Love 21:03, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*Well screen caps are easy enough to make with the right program (I can tell you were to get it for free if you're interested) but if you don't have DVD's or can't play them on your PC, oh well. (P.S. Any plans to update the "Live Long and Prosper" section on the other page soon?)--T smitts 21:29, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. ;) As for the "LLAP" section, I will probably update it sometime this weekend. --From Andoria with Love 23:01, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) :There's a guy on the IMDb Trekkers forum who claims to own every Trek DVD released, and is taking requests for screencaps: http://www.imdb.com/board/bd0000016/nest/25722597 HaganeNoKokoro 19:39, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) Immediate Deletions I originally placed the Spectre articles onto the Immediate deletion page, but removed them when I realized that so-called "non-canon" articles aren't covered. The discussion page specifically says that they should be listed on VfD and are not "immediate" deletions. You then moved them to PfID, and Captainmike started deleting and merging the pages, as per my suggestion. Should there be a policy change or something? It's not a big deal, I just didn't want to get in "trouble," and then everyone just did what I thought was against policy.--Tim Thomason 01:25, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) Klingons and Terra I noticed you reverted my edit on the Earth article. I don't know if you have ever read a copy of the Klingon dictionary, but "Earth" is translated as "Terra" and "humans" are called "terrans" in Klingon. I know, on the show they never called earth terra and humans were just humans, but as far as I could hear, they were speaking English at the time.... --Admiral Martin I 13:16, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Sadly, the Klingon dictionary, like all other Trek books (including reference guides), are non-canon. Only on-screen references are allowed on Memory Alpha. However, you can add an italicized note at the bottom of the Earth or Klingon article stating what the dictionary says, just don't go overboard with it. ;) --From Andoria with Love 15:22, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) Memorium table Can you take out the third slot, it looks like your waiting for someone to die 1985 04:56, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I think I fixed the problem now; please tell me if it's still there. And thanks for bringing it to my attention. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:05, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::This might just be one of those weird Opera things, but here is what I see: :: ::Maybe there is no fix for it, Operas weird sometimes. 1985 05:11, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Holy crap! It doesn't look like that on IE. I've also looked at the editing page and I really don't see what else could be causing the problem. Sorry 'bout that. --From Andoria with Love 05:16, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::Its okay, you can make it up to me by ditching IE. :-P 1985 05:19, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::::Ah, sorry, can't do that, man. (Actually, technically speaking, I've already ditched IE -- I'm actually using AOL Explorer to browse the web. It's basically the same thing, except that it doesn't screw up all the time.) Anyway, lemme take a look on IE to make sure the problem isn't there. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:23, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::::Nope, no problem there. Sorry, but I don't know what else to do. Just know that there isn't a third slot there. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:25, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) As a Firefox user, I have to agree - there is no third slot. However, Shran doesn't look as pretty from over here: http://i15.photobucket.com/albums/a375/randomstuff305/woah.jpg Damn - IE's actually superior for once. --Schrei 05:31, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but again, I don't think there is anything I can do to fix it. I tried increasing the space between the Memoriam table and the image of Shran, but I don't think that will help. Perhaps there is some way to adjust the settings on your respective browsers? --From Andoria with Love 05:39, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I don't know what the deal is with Opera, but on Firefox, apparently it's the screen resolution (1024) and the particular layout that are clashing. If I make my screen just a little bit thinner, it looks fine. It's probably not worth worrying about. --Schrei 05:44, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) No, IE is not superior, the code on Shran's page is just inadequate, but IE is so FUBAR that it doesn't show what the code says, but Opera does. Because English isn't my language I won't make much words and edit your user page, hope you don't hunt me with that chainsaw ;-) (btw: this has nothing to do with Oprah Winfrey... don't forget to nominate it for deletion) --Test 20:10, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) Rank Question I've become familiar with most of the features of this site but I'm curious what exactly is one's MA rank (I'm guessing MA = Memory Alpha) and how do you get one/find out what it is?--T smitts 01:32, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) : Do you realize how many people you've confused with this? ;-) AJHalliwell 02:17, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Rank Thanks for the info. I'll have to decide that later. And yes, I got your message about posting in the subpage for that list. As a matter of fact, I'm working on my own subpage here which should be worth looking at once it's done. I wanted a place to post my own lists and speculations without giving up my schtick as the user with the red signature.--T smitts 02:22, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) One other thing. Maybe you can help me with this. I'm just looking for an image anywhere on the site of someone looking shocked, horrified, enraged, or disgusted. Any ideas?--T smitts 02:36, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Yes. I know about that one. I just uploaded it a few minutes ago. Thanks anyway, though.--T smitts 02:51, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know my new subpage is open for business (but still under construction!)--T smitts 13:32, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) re: Redirects for (immediate?) deletion Hi. Regarding your question about the deletion of unused redirects... In the past, we often deleted redirects immediately, although there already was a policy stating that redirects should be deleted only if they are offensive, senseless or make searching too difficult (because they may be very useful otherwise, even if not linked to at the moment). After some discussion, we decided to finally adhere to that policy and the following note was added to the Deletion policy to clarify: :Redirects are immediate deletion candidates '''only' in cases described on . In all other cases, redirects to be deleted should be listed on Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion.'' -- Cid Highwind 09:56, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Ah, I see now. I missed that. Sorry. :( Anyway, I moved it to the Vfd page - was that the correct action to take in this case? --From Andoria with Love 10:02, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) No need to apologize - and yes, that was the correct action. :) -- Cid Highwind 10:10, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Woo-hoo! I did something right, lol! Oh, and thanks for letting me know about the whole policy thing. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:14, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Doh Put an e-mail address into MA, ya lousy bum - how else is the "E-mail this user" button supposed to work? :P I have something non-canon to discuss (ooh, suspense!). --Schrei 10:30, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Done. It may take a little while for me to respond, though, because I need to scan my comp for spyware & adware b4 I log into Hotmail. --From Andoria with Love 10:54, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) I'm actually away from home on a different computer, but thanks for the welcome anyway blueskin. ;-) And finally, I need to email you during vandal attacks. - ''Pink skin'' :It took me a minute to realize what you were talking about, and for a sec, I was worried someone had logged onto my account and was screwing around. I see now you were talking about the welcome I gave the anon user, like, yesterday, I think. I didn't realize that was you, though. Well, welcome, anyway, pink skin! ;-) Oh, and I've changed my preferences so other users should now have the ability to e-mail me. --''Blue skin'' TATV I think the things Trip was using were either plasma relays or plasma taps -- basically the future equivalent of an industrial sized electrical outlet -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:28, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Can somebody help me? Does anybody know a better way to list my contributions without taking up so much space on my user page? Any help would be greaty appreciated. --From Andoria with Love 11:51, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Yeah, I've been watching what you've been doing. I'm going to try and put a table in somewhere on my page, to see if I can get it looking good. I know there's someone here with tables and boxes and stuff, so it sometimes helps looking around at what other people do. Good luck! Zsingaya 11:56, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC)